Playing With Dolls
by XLadySnowX
Summary: Part of him wanted to tell her he was sorry, but truthfully, he wasn't. One-shot.   Elijah/Elena; dub-con. Spoilers for S02E08.


**Title: **Playing With Dolls

**Pairing(s): **Elijah/Elena

**Summary: **Part of him wanted to tell her he was sorry, but truthfully, he wasn't. One-shot, spoilers for S02 E08. Dub-con.

**Rating/Warnings: **T – spoilers, some light sexual/kissing stuff but nothing too out of the ordinary for vampires! Dub-con.

**Timeline: **AU for S02 E08

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries (that goes without saying) any characters I use are simply borrowed; I only wanted to play with them! :D

**Author's Note: **Watching S02 E08 "Rose" of the Vampire Diaries, I have to say, the pairing of Elijah and Elena intrigued me. I'm not sure why, but they seemed to have pretty good chemistry – especially that part where he looked like he was going to kiss her, and instead sniffed her neck. I'm not going to lie – it was pretty hot. And thus, I had to do something about it. Just a short musing I had in mind, spoilers for the episode. You've been warned!

He could look at her a million times every day for the rest of his existence and never get over how strongly she resembled Katerina Petrova. No, she didn't just resemble Katerina. She _was _her. Well, her doppelganger, at least. When he first laid eyes upon her, he had to get a closer look. Elijah might've frightened her with his abruptness – one moment he was standing on a staircase overlooking her, and the next he was mere inches away.

Her soft gasping, in combination with the fear in those brown eyes, made Elijah feel haughty. He could almost imagine it was Katerina who was gazing upon him with such fear (did he detect a hint of wonder?). But there was something off about her, something that prevented him from fully appreciating what was in front of him. A half a second later, he realized what it was. She was far too vulnerable to ever be Katerina. It was a very human expression that was on her face, for sure. She was beautiful. Of course she was. Katerina, in her prime, was the very epitome of a dark beauty. And Elijah expected no less from her doppelganger.

But still… he had to check. Slowly, he descended upon her. His head so close to hers, he could see every inch of her face – the size of her eyes, the length of her dark eyelashes, the cupid's bow of her upper lip… how soft she seemed, how sweet. How diverse she truly was from Katerina. She was like a little doll.

His lips were so close to hers, almost touching but not quite. He heard her sharp intake of breath, the frantic beating of her heart that almost fluttered as he got closer, closer…

At the last moment, he evaded in her lips in favor of sticking his face near her neck, inhaling her scent. She shuddered; their chests were touching, and every breath she took, every shiver she made, he felt it. He suppressed a groan when he dipped his face down even lower, so that his lips were close to the base of her throat. She smelt divine. His breathing becoming heavier, his hands touched her arms, tracing upwards with teasing, feather soft touches until he rested one hand at the base of her neck, the other planted firmly on her lower back, holding her as close as possible to him.

Elijah felt the mirror image of Katerina's heart skip a few beats, her breathing becoming heavier and irregular. But when he'd first come close to her, she'd been rigid. Now, such stiffness was fading and her body responded appropriately to the ginger touching.

"What's your name, doppelganger?" He demanded; he had to know. It seemed rude to keep referring to her mentally as Katerina's doppelganger.

"E-Elena." She gulped, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. There was definitely wonder in her eyes now, he observed, amused. She'd felt the power that came only from the Originals radiating off of him, overwhelming her.

"Elena." He repeated, mostly to himself. Latin for "Light". Elena was the light to Katerina's dark. How fitting, indeed. During his brief musings, he didn't even realize that Elena was feeling the fabric of his suit; she seemed confused by her own actions, but feeling Elena touch him made him ache even more with need.

He felt his elongated canines almost penetrate his lower lip as his gaze travelled to her long neck. Elijah briefly removed the hand that held the back of her head to brush her hair off her shoulder, exposing her lean neck even further to him. His jaw went taut as he bit back an unearthly hiss.

His sharp teeth brushed over the delicate skin of her jugular vein, teasing both her and himself until she was panting with anticipation, her hands clenched into fists that held onto his sides for dear life.

He smirked. She was putty in his hands.

"Elijah-" Rose began, the tone in her voice indicating she found the scene in front of her rather uncomfortable. Elijah could practically hear the fangs chattering of her little pet, Trevor, from behind him. Funny. Elijah had completely forgotten they were there. "Shouldn't you just take her and go? I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep… _him _waiting."

He stopped himself from growling in irritation. Elijah knew Rose had a point. This wasn't what he'd been sent here to do. Klaus would not be pleased if he found out Elijah had tasted the sacrifice. But… he didn't say anything about tasting the doppelganger in a _different _way.

So instead, his lips travelled from her neck, to her jaw, lingering in a few different places before finally pressing against hers. He listened to her let out a soft sigh, and melt into his arms. Her mouth was just as soft as it looked. It was Elena who pressed harder, deepening the kiss. She gasped quietly and pulled back slightly, blood welling up on her bottom lip were she'd accidentally penetrated it on his teeth. Elijah's tongue darted out, taking only what surfaced.

_A little taste won't hurt. _He thought, and she kissed him again eagerly. _She tastes just as good as she smells. And looks. _

Elijah couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed for pure pleasure. He made an approving noise, and finally stepped back from Elena, separating them by a foot or two. The second he let her go, he heard her whimper from the sudden loss of warmth that their bodies had created together. The "spell" that his essence had put over her had broken the second he let go of her. She was frowning at him, trying to figure out why she'd just allowed him to do that.

"What did you just do to me?" Elena whispered, touching her lips with her fingertips. Fear replaced the doe-eyed look she had possessed only moments before.

He just leered back at her.

"Well, _Elena_," Elijah drawled, gripping onto her arm and pulling her towards the staircase that Rose stood awkwardly beside. "I think we should get going. We've got a long ride ahead of us."

Elena shook her head in protest, trying to pull away from him feebly. But Elijah's grip was solid; unbreakable. She wasn't going anywhere. She was the key to their freedom, what he, Klaus and the other Originals had been after since they first encountered Katerina. He'd be damned (twice) if he let her escape him.

Still… it was too bad she would have to die. Elijah would've enjoyed keeping Elena as a pet. A carbon copy of another woman she may have been, but he'd never encountered a being that made him _feel _something, other than greed, or disgust.

"Please don't do this," She begged, her eyes welling up with fat tears as he practically dragged her up the stairs. Trevor let out an obvious sigh of relief that Elijah had completely overlooked him; Elena tried to catch Rose's eye and beg for help, but the female vampire turned away and pretended not to notice. "You don't have to do this, please, please!"

_Oh, but I do, dear, sweet Elena._

Part of him wanted to tell her he was sorry, but truthfully, he wasn't.

**Fin! **

**So as I said, was only meant to be a short one-shot. A long drabble, if you will. : )**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
